<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Out With a Bang by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586034">Go Out With a Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89'>Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Fade Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel has a new kink, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bottoming from the Top, Bratty!Spike, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Family is important to Spike, Fluff, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mid-NFA, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sire/Childe dynamics, Smut, Soft Angel, bottom!Angel/top!Spike, bottom!Spike/top!Angel (for now), cum licking, desperate hand jobs, emoporn, excessive use of the word Da, heartfelt confessions, last night on earth sex, needy!Spike, powerplay (kinda), vampire dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s already faced down his last day on Earth once, hell if he ain’t gonna do it right this time. Stuck at Wolfram &amp; Hart till the sun goes down, he decides to finally take it upon himself to fix the rift between him and his Grandsire. If Angel’s so certain they won’t escape the Senior Partner’s wrath, then he’s got nothing left to lose…right? Follow our two Vamps with Souls as they bare their hearts to each other and take a leap of faith that they just might make it to see tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spangel - Relationship, Spike/Angel, Spike/Drusilla (mentioned), past Spike/Angelus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Fade Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired during a round of the Fic Title game over on tumblr. Look, when I start in on Spike and his feelings, it’s kinda hard to rein it in. He hides so much of himself behind his snark, but honestly, the veneer is pretty thin for anyone who actually looks. From his point of view, but also not.</p><p>*editing the following line: "Still got ‘bout eight hours till I gotta save the wee babe from the Foul Brotherhood." as it was chronologically out of place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I want you all to do something for me, for yourselves. Take the day off." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Angel, if we're plannin' to assassinate the power elite of the Apocalypse tonight, shouldn't we be cowboyin' up?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We'll be ready. But today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Live the day like it's your last. 'Cause it probably is." </em>
</p><p>Live the day like it’s your last, that’s what Angel had told them. And that’s what the rest of them set off to do, Spike imagined, filing out of his apartment and heading in their different directions. Each off to spend their final twenty hours or so having their one perfect day, or tying up whatever loose ends they’d left off when they thought there’d always be another day to do it, and Illyria doin’ whatever ex-god-kings do when faced with the possibility of death looming in the wing.</p><p>He’d been down this road before, the long wait before impending doom. Done his last-night-on-Earth stint and all that. Well...there are one or two things he never thought to do the first go-around. Time was pressed a bit tighter then though, wasn’t it? Not that there’d have been many people hanging around in the couple of bars Sunnyhell had; the majority of the town had all scarpered as the Hellmouth made daily life weirder and weirder. Even if he had thought to prattle on in front of a crowd, the only ones left were the Scoobies and their newly empowered troupe of Girl Scouts. Plus, he’d been thinking about what Angel had confessed to him back when he was still all ghosty, how he had always liked his poems...made him wonder, maybe he wasn’t as bloody awful as his memories proclaimed. </p><p>And so, he found himself sat at McTarnan’s, downing glass after glass of liquid courage. He’d need it, not only for wrapping up this loose end, but for the ones that followed, too. Start with the easiest, work his way up to the hardest. The most painful of the three things he could think of that he would be remiss to just leave open-ended if the battle ended as bloody as Angel prophesied. <em> That </em>would be the one he left till the end. Less time to hem and haw over it, if things went belly-up. </p><p>Item number one...test his bleedin’ heart poetry out on a bunch of hardened, yet half-tanked, bikers; if they liked it, well bully for him. If not, then at least he’d get himself a warm-up fight to get the blood pumping before he headed out to repair the final frayed ends of his unlife. Well, the one’s he still cared about mending, anyway. So, ten or thirty shots of the hardest liquor on the shelf later, he took the stage, slurred out the poem he kept locked away in his mind for over a century, glad he didn’t have a pulse so he wouldn’t have to hear it pounding in his ears as he recited the words from so long ago. The last word was barely out of his mouth before the most unlikely of sounds hit his ears. His soul lifted as the cheers and clapping sank in, a few of the saltiest thugs even rising to their feet and raising a glass in his direction. He smiled and, bolstered by the unexpected well-welcome, rounded into another poem, one written in the early days of his fledgehood, only heard once or twice by Dru before hidden with the others. He left the bar soon after in high spirits, a mild buzz still going as he stopped by his apartment to quickly take care of the next thing on his very short to-do list.</p><p>Item number two. Not as nerve-wracking as the final, but worse yet than the first. Time for more words, more heart...well, <em> soul </em>-pouring, but this time, no way to know how they’d be received. Even if she was still with the Immortal, Buffy deserved to know a few things, to have a final bit of closure of sorts, if he really did dust. So, he wrote. He made his peace, said his goodbyes, and imparted a final few words of wisdom. He did the same for Dawn, asking her to keep a watch on her big sis for him, and another for the rest of the Scoobies in general. Sealed them each in their own envelopes, and placed them all inside one of those larger yellow envelopes he swiped from the office. Addressed it to Andrew, with strict instructions not to deliver Buffy’s unless she was in the right mind for it; couldn’t bear the thought of causing more stress if she was already struggling with something, or someone, else. That done, he walked down to the lobby, and made his way to the mailboxes, his hand shaking slightly as he hesitated a moment before letting it slip away down the slot. He contemplated heading back to McTarnan’s for another ego-boost before he faced the last, and most difficult, most dreaded, task. </p><p>Item number three. God, did he really even have to do this one? Maybe he wouldn’t die, then it wouldn’t matter that he left it off. Or, maybe it wasn’t even as important he had convinced himself it was, maybe he didn’t need this. He warred with himself the entire drive back to Wolfram &amp; Hart, praying to the Powers that one of the necro-tinted windows would break and take the decision out of his hands. Why was this so important to him again? Oh yeah, closure. <em> Sodding pansy I’m turning into these days </em> , Spike thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot. Never really cared about closure before, even after he got his soul back. <em> All Forehead’s bleedin’ fault, all this caring business. Makin’ things right; that’s his bag, not mine. </em></p><p>Spike slammed the door to the Viper and made his way inside, thankful at least that there weren’t many employees rushing about the lobby for the moment. The less people there were, the better, especially if he ended up walking back through with his head down feeling like a kicked dog. He trudged into Angel’s office, took one last unnecessary breath and stepped into the elevator, forcing himself still as the doors slid closed. The ride up to the penthouse had never seemed so long, seconds feeling like hours before the doors dinged back open. </p><p>He stepped out of the elevator and was met with a sight that should have been expected. Angel, brooding as usual, his head lifting up with a glare on his face as Spike approached. Annoyance was clear in his eyes, but no hint of surprise. He had probably smelled him before the doors even opened.</p><p>“Spike, what are you doing here?” Angel stood from his armchair, arms folding across his chest. “Told everyone to take the day off. Shouldn’t you be out getting sloshed or whatever else you do for fun these days when you’re not workin’ a case?”</p><p>“Already did. Had my Standin’ O an’ all.” </p><p>Angel cast him a confused grimace, his head tilting in that annoyed puppy way of his. Spike shirked his duster and tossed it over the back of Angel’s chair, leaning against the leather monstrosity.</p><p>“Ovation, you nit.” Spike rolled his eyes. “Five years in Hellwood, and you still don’t know the language. I thought <em> I </em> was a slow learner, but you, Peaches, may just have me beat.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll have you beat alright, if you don’t get to the damn point in the near future.”</p><p>“Promise?” </p><p>Angel growled and Spike fluttered his eyelashes with a flirty smirk. He crossed the room and plopped himself down on the couch, doing his best to keep his standard snarky bravado in place as his Grandsire stared him down. Curse Angel and his no smoking policy; at least then he’d have something to do with his hands other than drumming his fingers across the back of the couch. </p><p>“Point, Spike, <em> now </em>.”</p><p>“Fine, keep your knickers on.” Spike heaved a shaky sigh and looked up at Angel. “I’m here ‘cause I’ve finished the rest of my end-of-the-world, goodbye-tour bit, and you’re the last thing on the list. We need to talk, Angel.”</p><p> “If it’ll get you out of my hair, then go ahead. Talk.”</p><p>“We need to fix this. Us. I don’t wanna face down the Battle to End All Battles without fixin’ this relationship. I put it off for months now, but if time’s really up, then this needs mendin’.”</p><p>“Spike, there is no us. We’re not a...thing, okay? On our best days, we’re colleagues, on our worst, we’re either enemies or killers partnering up on a crime spree.”</p><p>“Aw, comparin’ us to Thelma ‘n Louise, are ya? I’m touched. Ya know, always thought those two birds were sweet on each other.”</p><p>“No, not Thelma and Louise, Spike.”</p><p>“Fine, Butch ‘n Sundance then. Not the point.”</p><p>“Exactly. The point <em> is </em>, Spike, there’s nothing here to fix. You stuck around out of loyalty to Fred, and I get that, really I do. And I appreciate it, you being here to help knock a blindside to the Partners, but it’s not like we’re in any kind of relationship.”</p><p>“Yeah? Then what do you call what happened on the plane ride back from Rome, Liam, a business meeting? Or did you just get a sudden urge to join the Mile High Club, but didn’t think the co-pilot would say yes to a romp in the executive cabin?”</p><p>“I told you before sleeping together is not-”</p><p>“A relationship, yeah, heard you the first time, thanks.” Spike scowled at the elder vampire and continued on, his tone harsh.  “And I told you, it is if you do it enough. And by my calculations, Peaches, our numbers put us well past relationship range. Hell, 1892 alone should’ve seen us registering at Tiffany’s or what all.”</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes and walked over to his bar, pouring a large glass of brandy and knocked it back in two gulps.</p><p>“Careful, darlin’, you know how you get when you’re sloshed. Wouldn’t wanna work ourselves up another step closer to the Golden Anniversary.”</p><p>“Damn it, William, this isn’t a joke.” Angel set the glass down and walked back to his spot in front of Spike, his jaw clenching and unclenching for a minute before he spoke again. “We don’t even like each other, remember? Not really something that can be fixed. Occasionally, judgement slips away and we wind up tangled in the sheets together. Letting off steam where we can find it. For the most part though, we fight well as a team, just leave it at that.” </p><p>Spike grimaced at his words being tossed back at him like that. <em> Bleedin’ prat for even saying it in the first place. </em> Nothing for it now, if Angel wasn’t going to get to the meat of the matter, then he’d just have to suck it up and spit it out himself. <em> Bollocks </em>.</p><p>“Look, I meant what I said, I don’t particularly like you. But I <em> do </em> love you. Always have done. Even when I should have hated you, my unbeating heart just wasn’t in it.” Spike looked away from Angel, not wanting to see his reaction as he forced himself to continue. “It <em> hurt </em>, when you left us. Angel, Angelus, didn’t matter to me. That whole soul-gaining bit wasn’t what made me lash out at you like I did. You left. Then Darla went back to her soddin’ Master, bond between us was too weak to bother her to stay with you gone. Then it was just me ‘n Dru. Kept her safe as I could, always hopin’, maybe, just maybe, someday you’d come back to us. If not for me, then at least for her. Family’s always meant everything to me, you know that. At least, I thought you did. I just wanted us to be whole again.”</p><p>Angel sat down next to him and Spike could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of his skull but still wasn’t able to face him yet. Not while his eyes stung like this; really not fair that his tear ducts still worked even when his heart was silent as the grave. Stupid, confusing vampire physiology. </p><p>“Spike, I-”</p><p>“‘S why I put up with so much of your shite when we found you in Sunnydale. Was hoping the entire time that you’d join us again. For good. An’ for a little while, you did. Angelus was back in play and back in the fold, just like that.” Spike scoffed to himself, the memories of those dark weeks bitter on his tongue as he spoke them aloud. “Didn’t last long enough, though. And then, you were dead. Dru near went insane, if she weren’t already. Tried to stake herself near a dozen times before she accepted that you were no more. You came back though, guess that was the Powers doin’ yeah? But you never came back to <em> us </em>; Angel once more, you off playin’ hero again. Moved out here, well and truly away from every one of us. Think that was when she started pulling away from me; probably thought it best she distance herself from me, lest she lose me, too. I was nearly as mad as her after that. My family scattered to the wind, all ash, save for her. Took forever to move past it. Hell, even tried to make own family; turned Harm. Wasn’t the same. Not that that nit could be a replacement for anyone.”</p><p>Spike laughed quietly then, and finally looked over at Angel. Unblinking, his Grandsire stared back at him, his lips slightly agape, that ever-solemn brow furrowed. </p><p>“Wasn’t long after that I fell under the same Buffy spell as you. Hit me outta nowhere. Tried to fight it, for so long. You know how that is. Even then, there was still you. Through everything. I always wanted you back. You were the cornerstone, mate. Held everything together, and the moment you left, it all crumbled apart, bit by bloody bit. So, yeah, there’s mendin’ needs done. Dru may have chosen me to be hers when she turned me, but I chose you, chose to be yours. You made me what I am, Liam,” Angel flinched at that, his turn to look away, and Spike threw caution to the wind and reached for his hand. Angel didn’t pull away, at least, though he still kept his eyes downcast. “You still do. Since I came back from burnin’ up in that Hellmouth. You give me reason after reason to keep up the fight, Angel, whether you realize it or not. Please, speak to me?”</p><p>“Oh, am I allowed to get a word in, now?”</p><p>Angel cast a wary look over at him and Spike let out a soft chuckle, still bracing himself for a harsh tirade as he nodded. Angel looked down at their entwined hands thoughtfully, his eyes unreadable as he looked back up.  </p><p>“You couldn’t have said as much a century ago? Or, at least once you got your body back? Any day since then, even.”</p><p>Spike gaped back at Angel, spluttering for words. At best, he’d expected Angel to laugh him out of the penthouse, tell him he was out of his mind and send him downstairs to while away the hours; at worst, an argument, heated words that got harsher and harsher till they ended in bloodied fists and one of them on their knees; one last thrill before death with Angel still not owning up. <em> This </em>, such easy acceptance, was not any result he had hoped to imagine. </p><p>“I...you...wha’?”</p><p>“William, when I got my soul, I left to keep you safe. I couldn’t fight the way you would have needed me to fight to keep you out of trouble, to keep you all together, and fed. I didn’t think Darla would leave you and Dru like she did; foolishly, I thought she cared more than that.” Angel rubbed his thumb across Spike’s knuckles, the usual brood turning to full blown sorrow in his eyes. “I just needed the three of you to learn to fend for yourselves, for <em> you </em> to survive, Will. I knew you would do whatever you had to do to take care of Dru, thought you would be better off without a vampire who couldn’t hunt right. I’m sorry, William, truly. I left you <em> because </em>I loved you. Didn’t think you could stand the sight of me after the curse, I was too wrapped up in my shame. Everything I’d done, the things I’d done to you, I couldn’t face it.”</p><p>“You never had anything to be ashamed of when it came to me, Angel. <em> Liam </em>. I told you, ensouled or not, you were all that was missin’. You’re my family, Angel. You always will be.”</p><p>“Oh, Will”, Angel sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Spike’s. “Even when you showed up here, I kept up that painful farce. You were back, with a soul, and there I was lashing out at you every chance I got to push you away, when all I wanted was to just hold you. I’ve wanted to hold you for a hundred years, Will.”</p><p>“Still got hours yet, till we face our last deaths. Hold away, luv.” Spike let himself relax a little, the smell of his Grandsire filling his senses, the underlying hint of Angel’s arousal lulling him into a calm he hadn’t felt in a long time. “So long as you don’t try and take it back afterwards. Otherwise, stake me now, it’d be kinder.”</p><p>“Never, my Childe.” </p><p>Spike gasped softly at the endearment and pulled away to look at Angel, his eyes blurred with unshed tears. Angel stared back, a cautious smile on his face. Spike returned the smile and threw himself at Angel, knocking him back against the couch and crushed his lips to Angel’s in a desperate kiss. Half a second of surprised hesitation, and then Angel’s arms wound instantly around around his waist, his hands splayed up his back, clutching Spike close and meeting his kiss with equal fervor. </p><p>“Oh, ‘s been too long since you’ve called me that. Fuck, <em> Sire </em>. Wanted to hear you say that word again for more than a century”, Spike murmured against Angel’s lips, his legs shifting to straddle his hips as Angel tugged him along as he moved to brace himself against the arm of the couch. “Music to my bleedin’ ears, luv. Say it again?”</p><p>Angel growled quietly and nipped at Spike’s lip, his hips thrusting up lightly and pulling a groan from Spike’s throat as he made his state of arousal better known. He trailed a path of kisses along Spike’s jaw.</p><p>“My poor Childe. My William”, Angel whispered in his ear, his blunt teeth grazing teasingly over the earlobe. “You’ve no idea how much it hurt to always keep you at a distance. I’m sorry, Will, I’m so sorry you weren’t better for it.”</p><p>Spike let out a whimper, his head dipping down to bury his face in the curve of Angel’s shoulder, his lips brushing across his neck, and rolled his hips down, his straining cock rubbing against Angel’s. </p><p>“No more ‘sorry’s’, luv, time for sorrow ‘s gone now.” Spike clutched at Angel’s shoulders, his face still hidden as he spoke, breathing in the scent of Angel’s arousal and the stolen blood lying still just under his skin. “Lamentation’s for the living, pet, not the likes of us. Oh, God, Sire, <em> please </em>...touch me. Need to feel you.”</p><p>Angel groaned, arching into the touch of Spike’s lips on his throat even as he worked a hand between them to work at his belt. Spike stilled his rocking hips as Angel hastily tugged his hardened cock from his pants, hissing when his hand wrapped around the long shaft.</p><p>“Fuck, Will, always so ready for me, aren’t you? My sweet boy, my Childe, my Spike. Should’ve claimed you well and proper the night Dru brought you home. Kept you by my side and safe from everything that hardened you.” Spike moaned and rocked into his fist, shaking in his embrace. So long he had wished to hear Angel speak to him like this, to give up all the bluster and tell him what he had always thought to be true. Spike reached between them to palm at Angel’s crotch, smiling against his neck when his Sire growled and the fog of arousal clouding his senses thickened. “Spike. Oh, fuck, yes. Oh...wait, let me…”</p><p>Spike whined when Angel released his treasured grip on him and nudged him further down his lap. He tutted at him for his impatience and quickly worked his slacks open to pull his erect cock from their confines before tugging Spike close again. Their cocks brushed against each other and he wrapped his hand around them even as he pulled Spike’s head down to capture his lips again. Spike braced his hands against the arm of the couch and moaned into his Sire’s mouth as he began to stroke their aching cocks, their tongues tangling in a pattern almost forgotten, no longer the rough battle for dominance that had become the norm during their heated romps, instead, they tasted, reveled in each other, exploring and remembering.</p><p>“Angel, fuck,” Spike whined against his lips, panting needlessly as Angel’s tortuous pace pushed him slowly closer to the edge. “Please, Sire, Angel, <em> more </em>. Need more. Need to hear it.”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet William, I love you. You know I do.” Angel’s strokes grew stilted, sloppy in his desperation, slicked along by both Spike’s pre-cum and his, his thumb swirling around the head of Spike’s cock every few turns. He let his head fall back, baring his neck, his free hand falling to grip tight at Spike’s waist. “Do it, Spike. My lonely one, my beautiful, perfect boy. Fuck, do it, Will, take what you know you need. What you’ve needed for so long.”</p><p>Spike growled and barely stopped himself cumming right then as he took in Angel’s words. Even back when he’d been Angelus, drinking from him had been a gift Spike had rarely been granted, usually reserved for their most lust-addled moments or if Spike had been badly injured in a brawl. Even when he had been stuck in a wheelchair, his spine slowly healing after the organ had crushed it, Angelus had not been in a giving mood; he’d not-so-graciously allowed Drusilla to speed up Spike’s recovery with her Sire-blood, of course, but refused him his own the two times he’d plucked up the courage to ask. Granted, he had just tortured Angel and tried to drain him in an attempt to fix Dru, so he couldn’t really blame the man for holding a bit of a grudge. For him to offer it now, unprompted, nearly set his dead heart a-thumping. </p><p>Spike felt his face shift as he relaxed his leash on the demon, his fangs extending as he looked over the curve of Angel’s throat, the side he’d chosen to expose not lost on him as he leaned in. The faded scar of Darla’s siring mark drew him in, his soul singing at the promise behind the offering; one did not allow another vampire to pierce their Sire’s mark lightly, especially when they were well past fledgehood. His tongue flicked out over the scar and felt himself throb in Angel’s hand as he shuddered beneath him at the touch.</p><p>Wrapping a hand behind Angel’s head, he let his fangs rest lightly against the scar as he drew Angel to the siring mark Dru had left on him all those years ago, bucking his hips into Angel’s fist with a grunt as he felt the faint pricks of Angel’s fangs teasing at the curve of his shoulder. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure who had uttered the muffled plea first, and he didn’t care. He felt Angel’s hand quicken along their cocks as his fangs broke through flesh; Spike groaned at the perfect pleasure-pain as Angel clamped down, obliterating Dru’s mark to leave his own in its stead. He sunk his own fangs into Angel’s throat and tensed up as he came, his cock pulsing in Angel’s hand. </p><p>Angel pulled mouthful after mouthful of blood from his frozen veins as he worked him through his climax, growling as he coaxed the last drops of cool seed from his cock. The intensity of the initial shockwaves of his orgasm passed and he began to move again, his hips rocking as he lapped up his Sire’s blood, fangs digging in deep and erasing any trace of Darla’s mark.</p><p>He sucked harder at the wound when Angel’s muffled shout filled his ears, the scent and feel of a fresh splash of cum on his half-hard cock signaling Angel’s own release. The hand holding Angel to him stroked softly over his hair as Angel slowed the slick slide of his hand over their cocks and his deep pulls turned to gentle laps at Spike’s shoulder, his climax petering out even while, just like Spike’s, his cock stood firm. </p><p>As he came down from his high, and rose on a whole new one as the Sire-blood rushed through him, zinging all the right places like electricity, he eased his fangs from Angel’s throat, his tongue licking away any remaining drops as the wound quickly closed without the intrusion. Spike purred as he felt Angel treating him with the same attention and care and pulled away to look at his Sire with a sated smile. Angel, for his part, looked the least broody he’d seen him since he had last been Angelus. Spike sat back as a fear began to bloom at the base of his spine. He sniffed the air, tasting it for the change, praying not to find it. Still Angel. Spike relaxed again and moved his hand from behind Angel’s head to caress his cheek.</p><p>“I still have my soul, Spike, don’t worry.” Angel hadn’t missed the look in his eyes, then. “Won’t have perfect happiness for a long time yet. Too much to make up for, especially with you, my Childe.” </p><p>Spike’s brow furrowed and he shook his head, desperate to his Sire’s gloom at bay as long as possible. He dropped his hand to reach between them where Angel’s fingers were still loosely curled around their cocks. </p><p>“Told ya, luv, no sorrow.”  Spike took hold of Angel’s wrist and raised his hand to his lips. He locked eyes with him and Angel groaned softly when he ran his tongue over one sticky finger. “Not when our spendin’s mixed together so sweet and still wet on your hand. Not when you’re finally mine, much as I am yours.”</p><p>Angel shifted beneath him, and Spike could’ve sworn the man would’ve been blushing if he could. Spike let him ease his hand from his grip and scooted back to let Angel haphazardly tuck himself back into his pants. He pulled his already soiled t-shirt off and handed it to Angel to better clean his hand. For his part, he didn’t bother trying to cover his re-interested cock, some of his cheek coming back to him now that he’d bared his soul and come away unshattered. Angel scoffed.</p><p>“All the times I imagined finally marking you as mine, that was never one of them. Meant to take my time with you, not some frenzied hand job like a couple of fledges.” Angel grimaced at himself. “Wanted it for so long and I just lost my head.”</p><p>Spike stood from the couch and let his jeans fall to the floor, stepping out of them before grabbing at Angel and tugging him up. He guided his hands to his waist and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, smirking when Angel’s gaze followed the movement and his eyes darkened.</p><p>“Cheer up, Peaches. Still got ‘bout eight hours till <span>we’re due to meet back up with the others over at my flat. </span> Plenty of time to give it another go. Hell, ‘s probably enough time for you to show me a run-through of your Top Ten Tracks. Show me all the pretty pictures you conjured up in that mind of yours.”</p><p>Angel growled and tugged Spike to him, his hands sliding around to grip at his ass as he lifted him. Spike let out a smug chuckle and his legs wrapped instinctively around his Sire’s waist, his arms slinging around his neck as Angel carried him off to his bedroom. </p><p>No matter the result of the impending battle, no matter how long they had to fight against the Senior Partners, he was complete. He could face down dragons and demon hordes with a grin on his lips, and a soul with something real to fight for. He had his family back, and damn anyone who tried to take it away again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel had intended on taking his time, on worshipping every inch of Spike, but Spike has other ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, the muse took this way off course from it's original intent, so look forward to more chapters full of smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t head to his bed as Spike had figured he would, instead, he continued on into the bathroom, his grip on Spike’s ass not loosening until he crossed through the bathroom and stopped in front of the shower. Setting Spike back on his feet, Angel looked him over hungrily, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Spike’s tongue poked between his teeth as he smirked coyly at his Sire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Angel’s blood running through his veins, and his mark still stinging deliciously on his shoulder, every nerve felt like a live wire; the realization that he had finally gotten the one thing he’d wanted for over a century hit him and snapped him out of his post-coital warm ‘n fuzzies and back to the snarky banter he always fell into so easily with his Sire. He watched Angel strip his shirt off and nodded his head over at the shower, his eyebrow quirked in teasing curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not seriously gonna tell me one o’ your fantasies included you claimin’ me while we bathed, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just wanted to get you clean so I could dirty you up all over again. Besides, I also want you smelling like yourself again, the stench of stale beer and cheap whiskey still lingers on you from wherever you’ve been, even under the smell of sex and want.” Angel pushed his pants down from where they rested loosely on his hips, his boxers quickly following before stepping out of the pool of fabric. He pulled Spike into his embrace again, his re-hardening cock nudging at the blonde’s thigh as he slotted a leg between his. “You don’t mind, do you? You used to love it, had you melting for me when I’d scrub away all the blood and dirt from the night’s revelries. Used to beg me to take you while you were still all soaped and soaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind a single bit, luv. Should be even more fun, now’s we can stand during, ‘stead of tryin’ to maneuver in some cramped copper tub.” Spike looked around the bathroom and nodded towards the other end of the room. “Though, I suppose </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would provide more than enough space for a bit of tawdry fun…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel huffed a laugh, looking over at the large tub that took up nearly the entire wall and doubled as a jacuzzi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, it would. If we live through this battle by some miracle, we’ll have to find a place with one just like it.” Angel turned Spike in his arms and nudged him towards the shower. “Now, get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy, bossy, Peaches. How easily we slip into old habits, luv,” Spike tutted as he stepped into the stall and turned the water on. He canted his hips out as he stood under the spray of the showerhead and looked back over his shoulder. “But don’t forget, I’ve claimed you, too. Gonna have to learn to give along with the taking, pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel scoffed and shook his head at his Childe and stepped into the shower behind him, his hands trailing down Spike’s sides to tug at his waist, turning him around to face him. He tugged him close again, kissing him softly as he pressed him back a step, pulling away as the water fell between them. Reaching past Spike, he grabbed at a random bottle of the many soaps and shampoos the firm had stocked the room with and poured a generous dollop into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the bottle back, he rubbed the soap into a slight lather, Spike’s hands slapping against the tile behind him as he registered his Sire’s intent. Angel smiled in approval and trailed his soapy hands over Spike’s taut stomach, gazes locked as he rubbed away the sticky remnants of cum, his hands drifting ever lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Angel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, William. Want you nice and clean for me first.” Angel wrapped a hand around Spike’s hard cock, the other moving lower to cup his balls. Spike moaned loud and bucked into his touch, his head falling back against the wall. “Speak to me of old habits, here you are, putty in my hands already...so eager to submit again, as if all the time between didn’t even exist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Christ. Yes, Liam, always, ‘m yours, luv. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I’m yours, my sweet, beautiful William, my Spike.” Angel pulled Spike forward, under the spray again, letting the water wash away the suds as he continued to work his hand along the hardened shaft, his lips crushing to the blondes again briefly. “Need to taste you, Spike, been far too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike whimpered at the thought; it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been too long, so long since his Sire had treated him this way, like he was cherished, adored, instead of a convenient and familiar way to get his jollies after a fight or a hard day. Too long since Angel had pleasured him just for the sake of it, rather than out of terse courtesy. He had long grown used to the quick, half-considered reach around as Angel filled him up, often too rough and clinical to really be enjoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Angel urged him out of the spray again and sunk to his knees in front of him, his soul and the demon crowed in tandem delight, an unneeded breath catching in his throat. Angel’s hands gripped tight at his thighs and he looked up at Spike, his eyes hooded as his lips parted to wrap around the tip of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell, luv.” Spike’s hand shot out to cup the back of Angel’s head, fingers carding through the short strands, fighting the urge to buck into the wet grip of his mouth. “‘S good, so good, Peaches. Forgot how hot you look like this, lips all stretched around me, bloody brazen and coy all at once. You are an enigma, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hummed around his girth and took him further, his tongue following the vein that ran down the length of him, one hand drifting to tug at his sac as he pulled back up his shaft. Spike grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, needing to block out the lewd portrait Angel made as he smirked up at him before swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He knew a sight like that could push him over before they’d even began, and fuck if he didn’t want to bask in this feeling a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Angel. If the world doesn’t end tonight, we definitely need to do this more often.” Spike let out a huff of a laugh as he felt Angel’s scowl around him. “Lose the brood, pet, jus’ speaking my mind. No help for it, as you bloody - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> - well know. Yeah. Like that, luv, fuck, just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel relaxed slightly and Spike chanced a look down at him, growling low and thrusting forward slightly to slide deeper down his throat. His fingers tightened in Angel’s hair, holding his head in place, a rumbling groan being pulled from his lips as Angel swallowed around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Peaches, gonna come if ya keep doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike tugged at Angel’s head, guiding him off his aching cock. Angel’s brow quirked in confusion as Spike pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop me? I wanted you to come, wanted to taste you, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike pulled Angel close, gasping softly when their cocks brushed against each other. He leaned in and captured his lips in a filthy kiss, his tongue sliding over Angel’s as he chased the taste of himself. He let Angel press him back against the tiles, his hands sliding around to cup his face. Breaking the kiss, he smirked as Angel’s eyes flashed gold and thrust his hips forward, drawing a low grunt from the elder vampire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you in me when I come, Liam”, Spike whispered against Angel’s lips, lashes fluttering coyly as he looked up at him. “Know you never imagined claiming me here, but d’you got any lovely little shower fantasies tucked away in that beautiful, big noggin, or are we takin’ this to the bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>...turn around.” Angel turned the shower off, seeing no need to run out of hot water while he resigned himself to the change in plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> bossy”, Spike teased as he turned in Angel’s arms, bracing his hands against the wall and canted his hips back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel growled possessively and grabbed one of the bottles, quickly squirting a sizable dollop of conditioner onto his fingers and setting the bottle aside. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the bite mark on the curve of Spike’s shoulder, distracting the blonde as his hand drifted between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never stop saying that, my sweet, beautiful Childe.” Angel’s slick fingers slid between the taut globes of Spike’s ass and chuckled against his neck at the resulting breathless groan, his other hand on the curve of Spike’s hip. “However long we have left, never stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have stopped, Sire, never will.” Spike keened as Angel’s fingers teased around his puckered rim, letting the muscle relax before slowly slipping one digit into the tight hole. “Christ, Angel. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, luv…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that?” Angel continued to mouth at Spike’s shoulder as he worked his finger in and out of him, the smell of Spike’s arousal and the stolen blood beneath his skin making his cock ache. “Wanted you like this, opening up for me nice and slow, instead of rushed and rough, for so long, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Liam, more. Please, need more.” Spike pushed back on Angel’s finger, letting his head drop forward between his shoulders. He whimpered softly as Angel teased him by withdrawing his finger out to the tip, crooking the digit to tug at his rim. “Please, Angel...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hummed against Spike’s skin, his blunt teeth teasing at the mark as he pushed his index and middle fingers into his loosening hole. Spike moaned and shuddered beneath him and Angel let his hand travel around his waist to stroke over his taut stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, for someone so adamant about us being equal now, you sure keep calling me Sire an awful lot, Spike. One might start to think you like it when I’m the one in charge.” Angel scissored his fingers, the thick digits stretching Spike open for him. Spike growled out a groan and rocked back against his hand as he started thrusting his fingers deeper. “Lucky for you, I know that’s not always true, sometimes you want to be the bossy one. Luckier still, I’ve always wondered just what you’d do if I let you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Angel.” Spike whimpered at Angel’s admittance, his cock twitching at the prospect as a thousand images flitted through his mind. “Christ, fuck me already, luv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve barely prepped you, Spike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike growled in impatience and pushed back harshly, making Angel groan as the furled muscle clenched around his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M ready. You know full well I like a bit o’ pain with the pleasure, so either ram that thick cock in my arse, you mick bastard, or I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still such a brat, William.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poof</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Spike grunted as Angel eased his fingers from him, leaving him aching and empty as Angel started to reach for the conditioner again. “You can use all the lube y’want on the next go, just fuck me! Gods, please, Sire…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An exasperated growl rumbled in Angel’s chest as he gave up and notched himself at Spike’s slick hole. He groaned as his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle and gripped bruisingly at Spike’s hips as he thrust into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Childe</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike snarled out a loud groan as Angel bottomed out, his hand leaving the wall to reach behind him, fingers curling around the back of Angel’s neck and urging him closer. Angel crowded closer against him, his chin resting on his shoulder, one hand sliding up Spike’s side and along his arm to twine his fingers with his Childe’s as his other arm slid around his waist to pin him in place as he started to thrust slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S a bloody good start. Fuck, Angel, yeah, like that, luv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>way, William”, Angel growled out against Spike’s neck, his fangs descending to scrape lightly over the skin, relishing in the way Spike’s breath hitched. “Wanted to take it slow, be sweet with you for once, but you just can’t help yourself, can you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was never adverse to you bein’ rough with me, Peaches, just like it better when I get a say in it. ‘M used to puttin’ up with your brute routine, like I have been the past few months, now I just want you to fuck me like I want, with the soul and demon workin’ together instead of fighting against each other. You can take your time after, just please luv, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gimme this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me then,” Angel let his demon face take over completely now and nuzzled his forehead against Spike’s throat, feeling more than hearing the resulting whimper as he registered the bumpy brow-ridge rubbing against his skin. “Tell me how you want me to fuck you, my bossy, needy Childe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Liam.” Spike whined, the pitiful sound so tortuously reminiscent of the Fledge he once was that Angel felt his cock throb as he held himself inside his tight hole. “Want you hard and fast, want it to hurt in the best bloody way, like you used to do. Make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, luv, take your boy back again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s resounding growl was near-feral as he pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out to the tip before slamming back in. Spike moaned loudly, the sound ending in a chuckle as Angel’s fingers dug into his palm briefly before releasing his hand to find purchase on his hip. Giving into his Childe’s whimpering pleas, he started a punishing pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insolent little whelp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will, I should just whip you bloody, leave you hard and wanting.” Angel’s voice rasped against Spike’s throat as he fucked into him, fangs pricking his skin just hard enough to draw blood. His rough tongue lapped up the droplets as he held him in place. Spike’s goading had brought out his need to give his Childe the brutish treatment he cried for despite his own longing for the opposite. “If I didn’t need you in fighting shape tonight, boy, I’d tie you to my bed and keep you begging for it, fuck this sweet ass full of my seed till you lost any sense you’ve got left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike keened, a pathetic sound of primal lust, his fingers clawing at the tile wall to resist the temptation to take himself in hand and stroke his aching cock. After bringing Angel’s demon so close to the surface, he knew better than to try; if he dared to, he’d more than likely find himself flipped down to the floor on his back, Angel’s broad, muscled torso trapping his leaking shaft between them as he plowed into him. No, he knew he’d only come in his Sire’s hand or on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Sire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Da</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please. Want it. Fill me up, luv, wanna feel it.” Spike was trembling now, tight curls of lust licking hot up his spine as the need to come bored down on him, his cock pulsing as pre-cum spurted lukewarm and sticky on his stomach. He raised his head, letting it fall back against Angel’s as he moaned wantonly. “Fuck, need to bloody come, Da. Angel, please, touch me, bite me, anything. Just lemme come, Sire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel groaned and sped his thrusts, one hand gripping Spike’s hip bruisingly tight as the other slipped around his waist to wrap around his hard cock. He stroked him in rhythm to his brutal thrusting, smirking against Spike’s throat when the blonde barely bit back a loud yelp at the dueling sensations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Childe, not yet.” Angel teased his fangs over Spike’s earlobe, his unnecessary breaths coming out in harsh exhalations as he felt his climax surging towards him. “Fuck, William, take my cock so well, don’t you? Always so fucking desperate for it, the way you clench around me, like you never wanna be empty. Shit, gonna come. Come with me, Will, come for me. Now, boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sought out Spike’s renewed siring mark as he pumped his cock, biting down just enough so that his fangs pierced flesh, his hip thrusting forward one last time to sheath himself fully within the mewling vampire as he came. Spike let out a pleasure-filled cry at the combination, his cock pulsing in Angel’s hand, ropes of cum spurting to land over his stomach as he felt the tepid seed fill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, yes! Fuck, Sire, that’s it luv, take your Childe. Yours, luv, only yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liam…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel bit slightly deeper into Spike’s shoulder, prolonging his orgasm till he whimpered from the sensitivity, his clenching muscles milking Angel dry. Angel let out a soft purr as he retracted his fangs, his tongue soothing over the mark to lap up the remaining blood as the wound closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. So good for your Sire.” Angel let go of Spike’s hip and reached up to grip his chin, turning his head towards him to capture his lips briefly before releasing Spike completely, his hands slapping against the tile wall to keep himself from crushing Spike against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike whined at the loss as Angel pulled out and turned, his arms winding around Angel’s neck, his face smug as he smiled up at him. Angel heaved a sigh and shook his head, letting his hands fall from the wall to wrap around Spike’s waist, stepping forward to press him back against the tiles. He let his human features slip back into place before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are unbelievable, Spike. You make a point of it to remind me that things aren’t going to be the same, then submit yourself to me when I had every intention of giving instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same, though.” Spike quirked an eyebrow, his fucked-out body lax in Angel’s embrace. “Never minded submittin’ to you, Peaches. Prefer it, most times. Just like havin’ the choice, is all. These past months, it’s been you callin’ all the shots; there’s taking in the giving of one’s self, luv, and it’s a beautiful thing, knowing I can rile you up like that and be absolute in my surety that you’ll not go further than you know I need. It’s an act of trust, Angel. ‘M safe as houses with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning over Spike’s face with awe. He ducked his head and crushed his lips to Spike’s, his tongue quickly gaining access to the mouth that worked against his and drawing a soft moan from the younger vampire as he kissed him senseless. Sooner than Spike would have preferred, Angel broke the kiss, resting his forehead to Spike’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, you’re insufferable, Spike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love it”, Spike threw his words back at him with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Angel stepped back and turned on the shower again, his eyes not leaving Spike’s face as he washed off the conditioner and cum before stepping out of the spray of water, a playful gleam in his eyes. “Now, clean yourself up, William. You had your way, now it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel does things his way and Spike asks for something he never thought he could have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>marathon sex once again got thrown a bit off-course by the muse, who decided a Claim was necessary for more future drama. i swear i will get bottom!Angel in this fic if it kills me.<br/>“Tá tú mianach, William, mo mhaité. Always, forever. Agus tá mé mise, go deo na i gcónaí. (You are mine, William, my mate. Always, forever. And I am yours, forever and always.) mo ghrá (my love)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel was on the bed, sitting back against the headboard, when Spike finally came out of the bathroom, his still-wet hair a mess of curls, rivulets of water tracing down his sculpted chest as he crossed the room. Angel mirrored the leer Spike cast over at him, his cock already twitching in interest as Spike sauntered over and stood at the foot of the bed. Spike’s leer grew as he caught sight of the items perched on the bedside table, wondered if more than the lube would get used before they left the suite.</p><p>“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this, Spike. Naked and still half-hard as if we haven’t just gone two rounds in less than an hour.” Angel patted the bed. “Now, are you going to come over here, or am I going to have to come over there? Take into consideration whether you want to come again tonight before you decide; it’s not beyond my capabilities to leave you so desperate for it you’d barely be able to look at me without moaning but still well within fighting form, and you know it. Just like you know I don’t need you to come for me to do things my way...your choice.”</p><p>Spike’s eyes flashed a molten gold and he let out a low groan as he climbed onto the bed, his smirk turning sultry as he straddled Angel's legs and slunk up the bed, his gaze not leaving Angel’s until he was sitting astride his hips. Angel grinned approvingly and Spike couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as Angel’s hands made their slow way up his thighs to grip tight at his waist. </p><p>“Have I told you how much I love these bloody big hands on me, luv?” Spike moaned softly and rocked back on his knees. “Fuck, Peaches, show me. Show me how you wanted to fuck me, how you wanted to claim me.” </p><p>“Didn’t say I wanted to <em> fuck </em> you, did I, Spike?” Angel growled and pushed up quickly to roll them over, settling between Spike’s legs as they fell open against the mattress, and bracing himself over the length of his body to thrust his groin over the blonde’s. His voice was husky, gravelly yet honeyed at once. “What I <em> want </em> , William, is to make love to you. All we’ve <em> done </em>these past few months is fuck, I want to give you what I’ve been denying us both. What I’ve wanted to do for over a century.”</p><p>Spike let out a choked gasp at Angel’s hushed words. The soul flared in his chest at the prospect and the demon pushed against his ribcage in remembrance of the way Angelus used to reduce him to nothing but whimpers and monosyllabic pleading with his soft touches and slow thrusts. He rolled his hips, a shock of electricity zipping up his spine as his hardening cock slid against Angel’s. </p><p>“Christ, <em> Liam </em>...yeah, fuck, want that, luv.” Spike’s voice was already pathetically close to whining as images flashed in his mind. He fought to focus on the here and now, knowing he needed to get himself under control or it would be over before Angel even kissed him. “Love me, Angel, please.”</p><p>“So beautiful, my Will, my lovely boy.”</p><p>Angel dipped his down and pressed his lips to Spike’s forehead, trailing a path of soft, fleeting kisses along his hairline. He hummed quietly as he felt Spike relax further into the mattress beneath him, looking down to confirm that Spike’s eyes had indeed closed just as he figured the gesture would cause him to. </p><p>“My gorgeous Childe.” Angel kissed each closed eyelid in turn. “Perfect William.”</p><p>Spike fought back a sob as it rose in his throat, blunt teeth sinking into his tongue to keep from saying something he’d berate himself for later. Angel’s lips worked along his left cheekbone, feather-light against his skin.</p><p>“My sweet, pale prince. You were always a breathtaking sight, Spike.” Angel turned his head and kissed over his right cheek, determined to cover as much of his skin as possible with words of praise as his lips caressed him. “The moment I saw you, I understood just what our dark princess saw in you. Knew why our Dru sought you out. You complimented her so well, in nearly every way. Her dark, fiery beauty contrasting against your porcelain, angelic complexion.”</p><p>Angel felt a soft purr beginning to rumble in Spike’s chest and the corners of his lips tugged up in a pleased smile. He lingered by Spike’s ear, content to draw out the moment.</p><p>“The way your temperaments balanced each other out. Drawn to you like a moth, she was, and so was I. God, how I’ve always regretted I hadn’t been the one to find you. Been the first to taste you.” </p><p>“<em> Sire… </em>” Spike tried to turn his head, desperate to capture Angel’s lips with his own, quell his words before he drowned in the desire welling up in him. “Fuck. Luv, oh Christ, luv, please.”</p><p>Angel took a small pity on his Childe and pressed a light peck to the skin below his ear before shifting himself up and claiming his lips. Spike’s mouth opened readily for him, eagerly welcoming the sweeping strokes of Angel’s tongue over his own. Angel could still detect mild hints of hops, wheat, and whiskey lingering behind the more heady essence that was pure Spike, a mix of cigarette smoke and lust, combining sinfully with the barest traces of his own blood as he explored his mouth.</p><p>He ran his tongue over Spike’s soft palate and along his teeth before probing teasingly over his gums, pressing softly against each nub that hid his fangs. Angel smiled into the kiss as he felt Spike’s fingers winding into his hair, the heel of his palm digging gently into the back of his head to urge him closer. Spike’s other hand wound around his back, fingertips tracing lightly over his tattoo, a small moan starting at the back of his throat. Angel swallowed the soft sound, grinding his hips down against the pliant body beneath him to draw out a breathy gasp.</p><p>“Angel, fuck”, Spike panted against his lips, hands still clutching at him as he arched against the solid chest pressing him into the bed, as if he couldn’t get close enough to him. “More, need more.”</p><p>Angel nipped lightly at Spike’s bottom lip briefly before tilting the blonde’s chin up to press wet kisses along the bolt of his jaw, tongue and teeth trailing over the sharp line of bone and pale flesh.</p><p>“Jesus, I’ll never get enough of this, never get enough of <em> you </em> , Spike. Eternity isn’t long enough to take my fill of you, the way you feel, your scent, your taste. <em> Mine </em>.” Angel pressed his lips fleetingly to the point where his angled jaw melded into the slender line of his throat, hips bucking forward at the vibration of the soft moan Spike let escape. “Always been mine.”</p><p>“Ye-yeah, yes, all yours, luv. Your boy, Angel, your Will. <em> My </em>Sire.” </p><p>Spike tilted his head further back against the pillow, bearing his neck for Angel’s ministrations and let his eyes flutter closed, sinking into the feeling of Angel’s broad body pressed against him, at once too much and not enough. He wanted so badly to roll them back over and slam himself down on the stiff cock he felt brushing teasingly over his own, wanted Angel bucking up into him as he rode him into oblivion. </p><p>For so long he’d wanted to hear his Sire talk to him like this again, and now he didn’t know how much longer he could listen without sobbing out. Didn’t deserve it, the words, the love, the lips and teeth pressing cool, stinging blooms along his throat. Done too much bad, lived too long in the dark to be the light Angel proclaimed him to be. He bit his tongue to keep back his protestations, dug his fingers in deeper to prevent his hands from pushing him away.</p><p>“Your Liam, sweet William.” Angel nipped his way down the column Spike’s neck, avoiding his still tender siring mark on the curve of his shoulder before sweeping his tongue over and up the center of his throat, blunt teeth clamping down on Spike’s Adam’s Apple with just enough pressure to make him gasp, steely-blue eyes startled open to flash amber as Angel looked up at him. “Your Angel, <em> yours </em>.”</p><p>Angel bit back the epithet of <em> Sire </em>he had felt compelled to tack on at the end of that sentence, Spike’s claiming mark tingling on his neck, the shared blood in his veins sparking cool heat through his body, the word pressing at the back of his throat. They belonged to each other now, fully, completely, Darla and Drusilla’s eradicated scars no longer binding either of them to anyone but the other. </p><p>He worked his mouth along the other side of Spike’s throat, hips still working maddeningly slow against his. Angel inhaled deeply as he nosed along the curve of his neck, the delectable scent of Spike’s arousal prominent, even under the herbal notes of his fancy body wash and the slight salt-tang of sweat created by the exertion of Spike’s self-control. He let out a soft growl of lust-driven hunger as he laved his tongue over the dip of his clavicle, lapping up the bead of sweat from the hollow. </p><p>“Gonna taste every bit of you, Spike, want to know that you still taste as delicious as my memory insists.” Spike whimpered and his fingers clenched tighter as Angel shifted his body downward, quick nips of blunt teeth work a trail across his collarbone. “So far, the consensus is that my mind isn’t as sharp as it used to be. So much better than any mere memory, my sweet boy.”</p><p>“Christ, luv...you’ll be the death o’me yet.” Spike shivered beneath Angel as he pecked and licked his way down his chest. “Not even started on the good bits and ‘m already bloody ready to shoot off like a fuckin’ geyser, Peaches. Didn’t realize by ‘take your time’, you meant you were gonna cover every soddin’ inch of me with your saliva and teeth marks.”</p><p>“Mm, don’t try to pretend you’re not enjoying every second of the attention.” Angel breathed a soft chuckle against Spike’s sternum as he kissed between his pecs. “Consider this making up for all the too-quick fucks these last wasted months. Never should have denied you this, ever. If you really don’t think you can control yourself, <em> again </em>, the handcuffs are modified to be vampire proof.”</p><p>“You really do have all the best toys, don’t you, pet? Gonna miss all these perks.”</p><p>Another chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll let you take those and whatever else you think will fit in the Viper before we leave here for good. Now, be good for me and let me do this, for my sake if not your own? Still not above tying you down, but I rather like having your fingers digging and scratching at me, all needy and desperate. Like you said, Spike. Vampires like a little pain with their pleasure.”</p><p>“Oh, God…” Spike arched his back as Angel turned his head to lave his tongue over his nipple, suckling the pebbling bud between his lips and scraping his teeth tortuously over it. “<em> Fuck </em>. Yeah, okay, luv, I’ll be good. Wanna be good for you, Angel.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Angel turned to work the other nipple to a rigid peak, watching Spike’s face as he came to a decision. He shifted to hold himself up with one arm, letting his free hand slip between their bodies. “Want me to make it easier, give you a reprieve?”</p><p>His hand wrapped around Spike’s leaking cock and Spike shuddered out a broken groan as he stroked him slowly.</p><p>“Please, yes, oh luv, <em> please </em>! Lemme come, Liam, so soddin’ close.”</p><p>“Then come, Will. Let me see that beautiful face as you spill over for me.”</p><p>Spike was wound so tight already, despite his two previous climaxes, that Angel barely had to swipe his thumb over the pre-cum-slick slit, fingers twisting around the swollen head of his cock, and his body locked up, ropes of cum surging out to land on his stomach, lukewarm spurts cool on friction-heated skin, lips flushed and frozen in a silent cry of pleasure. Angel watched with lust-dark eyes as Spike came, demon purring deep in his chest as he saw his William there, open and bare, saw the pure wanton ecstasy in those stormy blue eyes before they slipped closed, dark lashes striking against the pale skin of his cheekbones. He squeezed the still-hard cock lightly, relishing the plaintive moan that fell from those parted lips, his fingers trailing up the long shaft to collect the final drops of cum as Spike’s orgasm tapered out.</p><p>“Look at you, three times you’ve come for me, and still aching for more.” </p><p>Spike’s eyes fluttered open in time to see Angel raising his fingers to his lips, a groaning gasp wrenched from his throat as his Sire sucked the digits clean. Angel collected the cum on his tongue and surged back up Spike’s body, lips crushing together bruisingly as he licked into his waiting mouth. Spike eagerly sucked the taste of himself off the thick, probing muscle with a growl. </p><p>“Want us to always taste like each other, lovely Childe.” Angel felt abnormally breathless as he panted against Spike’s lips. “Smell only each other’s scents twisted together.”</p><p>Spike hummed in agreement and nipped at Angel’s bottom lip before letting his head fall back against the pillow, his body lax, arms falling to the bed as he gathered his wits. </p><p>“Do love it when you get all possessive on me, pet. Makes me all kinds of tingly.” Spike wriggled teasingly beneath Angel’s bulk, eager to get back to it. “Thanks for that, Angel, ready for the rest of that time-takin’ if you are. Just don’t go startin’ all over, we’ll be here all bloody day ‘n night.”</p><p>“We make it through this battle, and we’re going to spend an entire twenty-four hours in the first bed we fall into.”</p><p>Angel pressed a final kiss to Spike’s lips and slid back down to continue his exploration of the lithe body beneath him. He nipped and licked his way down Spike’s stomach, tongue swirling around his navel, his eyes flicking up to Spike’s face as he dipped his tongue into it provocatively. Spike’s hands twitched at his sides, aching to dig his fingers into Angel’s ungelled hair and shove his head where he wanted it, raised his arms to shove them beneath the pillow under his head instead. Angel smiled appreciatively at the gesture and moved to suck a mark into his hip. </p><p>“You really do want to behave, don’t you Spike?” Angel lifted his head a bit to admire the bloom of color rising beneath Spike’s skin. He looked up at him, admiring the unusual restraint the blonde was showing; he had fully expected him to lock his legs around his head and squeeze, growling, until Angel had taken him into his mouth. He shifted himself between Spike’s legs, hands coming up to soothe over his thighs, sensing something unsaid in those lust-hazed eyes. “I won’t press the issue now, Will, but whatever’s going on in that head of yours, we <em> will </em>talk about it eventually.”</p><p>“Thank you, luv. I will, I promise, just not today, yeah?”</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>Angel shoved down his curiosity and dipped his head back down, refocusing his attention on the pliant flesh laid out before him. He flicked his tongue out, flattening the muscle as he licked over coarse honeyed curls. He slowly worked his mouth between Spike’s legs, carefully avoiding his cock as he licked away the last traces of cum. </p><p>“Fuck, always such a tease, Angel. Don’t you ever change.”</p><p>“You’re just lucky we’re working within a somewhat limited timeframe.” Angel nipped at the inside of Spike’s thigh, his hands urging his legs further apart as he settled down flat against the mattress. “Seriously - twenty-four hours, you, me, naked. No distractions, no sparing a single thought for anything beyond whatever room we’re in.”</p><p>“And you call me insatiable.”</p><p>“Well, you do always claim I made you in my image. Like Sire, like Childe, sweet William.”</p><p>“<em> Da </em>...please.” Spike whined softly, hips wiggling despite his best efforts. “Touch me.”</p><p>Angel hummed and smirked up at Spike with a sly wink before pressing the barest of kisses to the tip of his cock. </p><p>“Hand me the lube. And you don’t need to tuck your hands away, Spike. Told you, I like it when you’re tugging and pulling at me.”</p><p>Spike dropped his hands from under his head and retrieved the tube of lubricant from the bedside table. He handed it over to Angel and bent his knees up towards his chest to give him easier access as he popped the cap and squeezed a decent-sized drop of lube onto his fingers.</p><p>As he rubbed his fingers together to warm the gel, Angel dipped his head back between Spike’s legs. He briefly suckled a light mark into the thin skin of Spike’s balls, chuckling at the gasping moan he exhaled before leaving off to trail his tongue further down. He slid his free hand under Spike and lifted him slightly, laving his tongue down his perineum and pushing between the firm globes of his ass to lick over the furled ring of muscle. </p><p>“Christ! Been a bloody age since you’ve done that, Da.” Spike’s hand found its way into Angel’s hair, nails scraping softly over his scalp, and he shuddered at the vibrations of Angel’s rumbled groan against the hidden flesh. He fought back the urge to buck down against the soft mouth that worked over him, choosing instead to drive Angel as desperate for it as he was. “Tell me, luv, your boy taste as good as you remember?”</p><p>Angel answered with a low, hungry growl and Spike yelped as he scraped blunt teeth over the sensitive skin around the clenched muscle before pulling away, his nose trailing up the inner curve of his thigh. The hand beneath Spike retreated to wrap around his cock, sliding slowly along the long shaft as his slickened fingers replaced his mouth. </p><p>“Just as divine as ever, Will.”</p><p>Spike moaned as Angel pressed the pad of one finger against his rim, relaxing into it as he slowly pushed the thick digit past the ring of muscle. Angel eased his finger in past the second knuckle as he took his aching cock into his mouth, tongue flicking over the tip to collect the pearl of pre-cum that beaded there. </p><p>“Gods, luv, Angel, so good.” Spike tightened his fingers, tugging at Angel’s hair as he restrained himself from bucking into the cool mouth that began to bob along his cock, the old obedient William of the past rising close to the surface as Angel worked him open. “Missed this. More than I ever bloody thought I did.”</p><p>Angel purred around his cock, thrusting his finger quicker as he felt the tight hole begin to loosen around it, his own cock hard and throbbing against his stomach. Spike’s free hand came to clutch desperately at his shoulder, nails scratching enticingly at his skin as he moaned, his hips pressing down against his probing finger.</p><p>“Fuck, please, Da, ‘nother, gimme another. Wanna feel you, Liam.”</p><p>Angel glanced up, his mouth still working over the throbbing length, and met with the dark gaze of his Childe, a groan rumbling in his chest at the need he found there. He took Spike’s cock further down his throat, his nose nuzzling into the coarse curls around the base as he eased another finger into his slick hole. Spike whimpered as Angel thrust his fingers deeper, crooking them as the pads found that bundle of nerves. A spurt of pre-cum coated his tongue as he rubbed over his prostate, soon easing up to start scissoring his fingers as Spike’s legs began to tremble. He hollowed his cheeks around his cock and suckled at the tip as he continued the tortuous preparation.</p><p>“Angel, luv, please! Too close, Sire...Da, <em> please </em>.”</p><p>Angel growled lustily at the sobbed pleas falling from Spike’s lips and released his cock with a lewd <em> pop </em>, his fingers still working within him as he lifted himself back over Spike’s body. He cupped Spike’s face with his free hand, his lips crushing to the blonde’s as he slipped a third finger into him, the slide quickly becoming easier as he thrust slowly. </p><p>“Being such a good boy for me, sweet Will”, Angel rasped against his lips. “Begging so pretty for me, instead of snarling and snapping at me to be done with it. Ready for me, my beautiful one?”</p><p>“Christ, yes, Da! Please, Liam...<em> Angel </em>, fuck-oh, sod it all, make love to me?!” </p><p>Angel’s groan hitched in his throat at the plaintive sentiment and he eased his fingers from Spike’s loosened hole, feeling blindly for the lube as he kept his gaze locked with his Childe’s. Out of sheer will, he managed to slick his cock up with one hand, the other braced against the pillow as he lined himself up. He watched Spike’s face closely as he pushed in slowly, forcing his own eyes to stay open as the tight warmth enveloped his aching cock. Spike’s lips fell open on a silent gasp, back arching and eyes flickering from blue to amber and back again as Angel bottomed out.</p><p>“Jesus, Spike”, Angel groaned out, his hips stilling as he felt the tight muscle ripple and clench around him. “Always so perfectly tight for me, my boy. Oh, William, no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you this way.”</p><p>“Too long, I know, Da. Christ, I love you, Angel. Love feeling you like this, fillin’ me up so bloody well.” Spike’s hands gripped at Angel’s shoulders now, tugging him close as Angel wrapped a hand around his thigh. He nipped softly at Angel’s lips, kissing him languidly as Angel hesitated. “C’mon, luv. Need you to move now, <em> please </em>, Sire.”</p><p>Angel hitched Spike’s thigh up to wrap around his hip, his hand sliding down to grip at his waist as he began a slow pace. Spike moaned softly and clutched him tighter as Angel thrust into him, lifting his other leg to lock his ankles at the small of Angel’s back. Using the position for leverage, he pushed down to meet Angel’s thrusts on every upstroke, the tilted angle of his hips allowing the head of the thick cock stretching him to drag over his prostate. </p><p>“Bloody hell, Angel,” Spike groaned, one hand scratching sharp nails along Angel’s back as the other trailed up to card through his hair, his body moving in rhythm with Angel’s thrusts. “Right there, luv. Fuck, not gonna last, ‘s too much, feels too good.”</p><p>“I know, Will. Jesus, I was so stupid, so fucking stupid to keep myself distant from you for so long.” Angel kept his steady pace as he kissed and nipped his way along Spike’s jaw and dipped his head to nuzzle at the curve of his throat. His voice was muffled against the pale skin as he continued, unable to face his Childe as his tone threatened to turn sorrowful. “Oh, God, Spike, I’m so sorry. Please, William-”</p><p>“Shh, hush, luv.” Spike gently stroked his fingers through Angel’s hair, letting a soothing purr rumble through his chest. “Must I keep remindin’ ya? No sorrow, Liam. You’re forgiven; I forgive you. Look at me, Da, please.”</p><p>Angel slowed his pace minutely as he lifted his head to look down at Spike; Spike smiled up at him, and it was his William he saw there, the time between then and now gone as Spike urged Angel’s lips down to his. Too soon, Spike broke the kiss, his cool lips trailing softly along his jaw to press feather light below his ear. </p><p>“I’m gonna ask you somethin’, but I don’t want you to freak out over it, alright, luv?” </p><p>Angel stilled his hips, wishing he could see Spike’s face as he whispered but knew better than to move his head. He bit back a moan when Spike nosed at the spot behind his ear as he waited for a response. </p><p>“Okay, hmm, anything Will, ask me anything.”</p><p>Spike’s hold on him tightened, as though he were afraid that Angel would disappear from his embrace as soon as the words left his lips. Angel could smell a hint of fear threading between the still-strong scent of arousal that wafted off the blonde, so he returned Spike’s gesture of comfort and purred softly in encouragement; whatever his Childe intended to say, it was obviously of great importance to him to hold his tongue as nothing ever did.</p><p>“It’s okay, Spike, I won’t freak out. Don’t hide on me now, my glib Childe.” </p><p>“Will-will you...Angel, will you Claim me?”</p><p>Angel gasped softly and finally pulled back to look at him with wide eyes, thankful for a heart that didn’t beat and skin that didn’t flush to give him away. </p><p>“Spike...William, are you sure you know what you’re asking me? The Claim is-”</p><p>“Not to be taken lightly, I know, Da.” There was a nervous tremor to his voice as he spoke, his eyes pleading and earnest. “Wanted it for a long time, Angel, since before you got your soul, even. I may have loved Dru, but you were the only one I ever wanted to belong to that way.”</p><p>“The Sire mark was one thing, but if I do this now, with the battle looming...I don’t know if I should Spike. It will put you at risk, it’ll put the team, <em> our family </em> , at risk.” Angel shifted his weight and cupped Spike’s face, fingers tracing lightly over his cheek. “I want to, <em> Jesus </em>, how I want to, but even if you Claimed me back, I don’t know if I could bear the target it would put on your back. If the Partners send any vampires after us, they’ll know, and they’ll head straight for you.”</p><p>“Luv, you think I haven’t considered that? That I haven’t considered how it’ll vulnerate us as much as it will help us keep track of each other?” Spike’s voice was thick with held-back tears, his hand raising to cover Angel’s, squeezing. “Angel, I have faith in you, in <em> us </em> ; I don’t wanna leave it up to bleedin’ chance that there’ll be time later to do this. We don’t know if there’s gonna be a tomorrow for any of us, and I’d rather meet my last death knowin’ I finally have all of you, that I gave you all of me. Please, Angel... <em> Da </em>...don’t deny me this, not now, after everything.”</p><p>Angel closed his eyes and let his face shift, his fangs extending. He dipped his head down and pressed his forehead to Spike’s, rubbing the ridges of his brow soothingly across the smooth skin. </p><p>“Seems I can’t find it in me to deny you anything, anymore, my beautiful Will.” Again the word Sire weighed on his tongue as he sighed heavily, the mark on his neck tingling. “My Spike. I love you too much.”</p><p>“Liam, Angel, I love you, too.” Spike kissed Angel deeply, avoiding his fangs with long-practiced precision. He dug his heels into Angel’s lower back, urging him forward and pulling a groan from Angel’s throat as he clenched around his still-seated cock. “C’mon, Da, make me yours, and yours alone. Claim me, Angel.”</p><p>Angel broke the kiss and slid his hands under Spike’s back, clutching the blonde to him as he started to thrust again, his cock hard as ever. He buried his face in the curve of Spike’s shoulder, inhaling deep and letting the scent of him fill his senses, that hint of fear gone as arousal surged.</p><p>“Tell me when you’re close again.”</p><p>“When it comes to you, luv, I’m <em> always </em>close. Oh, Christ, yeah, faster, Da.”</p><p>“Mine, you’re <em> mine </em>. Tell me, Spike, need to hear you say it. Oh God, William, my sweet, infuriating, lovely boy.”</p><p>“Yours, Angel. Only yours, always was. It was always you I came back to, sittin’ there at the back o’my mind. Your boy, Da, heart, body, and bloody soul.” Spike keened as Angel pumped his hips faster, bucking down to meet the deep thrusts. “Fuck, ‘m close, Angel, so close. Do it, <em> please </em>, Da!”</p><p>Angel pulled away from Spike’s neck and settled him back against the pillows, his pace steady as he bowed his head over Spike’s chest, his lips brushing softly across the skin over his heart. </p><p>“<em> Tá tú mianach </em> , William, <em> mo mhaité </em> . Always, forever. <em> Agus tá mé </em> <em> mise, </em> <em> go d </em> <em> eo na </em> <em> i gcónaí </em>.”</p><p>Spike sobbed softly at the words, his body shuddering as Angel sank his fangs into his pale flesh and sucked that first mouthful of blood from the wound. The demon in him purred as the soul wept with joy as the Claim took hold, a shock of electric heat surging through him as Angel drank.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Angel, yes!” Spike’s hands cupped the back of Angel’s head, holding him to his chest. “Gonna come, luv, can’t hold it.”</p><p>Angel thrust his hips harder, his own climax bearing down on him as Spike’s blood filled his veins, the heady taste of it and the rush of the new bond that fused between them crashing over him like waves on sand. Every nerve wound tight, his body seizing on one last harsh thrust as he buried his cock deep within Spike’s clenching hole, ropes of cum spurting lukewarm as he clutched at the pliant body beneath him. He eased his fangs from the wound, rough tongue lapping over the punctures to clean the trickle of blood from the pale skin as it closed. </p><p>Spike came with a loud cry as Angel filled him, white light sparking across his vision as he rode the waves, coming harder than he ever had in all his long years. His fingernails scraped across Angel’s scalp as his muscles clenched, friction-heated cum splashing across their stomachs as his cock twitched between them. </p><p>“Angel! Oh, fuck...Christ, luv. Thank you, Da, thank you.”</p><p>Angel gave Spike’s chest one last lick and nosed his way back up to the crook of his shoulder, his orgasm finally petering out. Nosing along his throat and raining soft kisses across his clavicle, Angel murmured a quiet mantra of <em> ‘mine’ </em>, his demon feeling a sense of peace Angel hadn’t thought possible to obtain. He could still feel his soul, though, so he let Angelus have his moment, content that the world was not yet in danger of him. </p><p>“All yours, luv. Forever.”</p><p>Spike whimpered mournfully as he felt Angel’s softening cock slip out of him, his own cock twitching feebly at the feeling of his dead seed slowly seeping out of him. Shifting back into his human visage, Angel quieted Spike with a loving kiss before rolling off of him, slender fingers reaching to tug him back into his embrace. Angel smiled down at Spike and pressed a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“I’m just going to go get a washcloth.”</p><p>Spike relaxed into the mattress as Angel disappeared into the bathroom, body near-boneless and tingly, his mind fuzzy and sated. </p><p>“I need to draw you like that someday, Spike, all splayed out, hair mussed and curly the way I always liked it”, Angel’s voice was light and teasing as he returned to the bed with a damp cloth. “You always did look way too beautiful when you were completely fucked-out, my sweet William.”</p><p>Spike harrumphed sleepily, hissing soon after as Angel wiped the cloth over his sensitive cock. Angel chuckled and made quick work of cleaning up their spend and placed a chaste kiss to the bend of Spike’s knee before straightening back up from the bed. As he went to toss the soiled washcloth in the hamper, Spike found his voice.</p><p>“Be a peach and grab my smokes from my jacket, will ya, pet?”</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes, glad to see the Claim hadn’t changed Spike’s nature the way he’d heard often happened. He wouldn’t be his William without the snark. Angel disposed of the cloth and sidetracked into the living room to retrieve the pack of cigarettes and lighter from Spike’s duster where he draped it over his chair. He shook one out and lit it up as he rejoined Spike on the bed, taking a drag before handing it over to him and setting the pack on the bedside table. </p><p>“Thanks, luv.”</p><p>The pair of them shared the cigarette in easy silence, Angel feeling his demon curl up to rest in its cage, content with the proximity of his mate. Spike stubbed the butt out in the crystal ashtray Angel kept on the table and turned to face him.</p><p>“Christ, Peaches, you’ve shagged my soddin’ brains out and it’s still daylight. Must be a new record.”</p><p>Angel laughed and looked over at the clock.</p><p>“Still got about six hours till we need to leave.” Angel felt his eyelids grow heavy and with a soft sigh, pulled Spike into his arms, draping his slender frame half-across his chest. Spike clucked his tongue in indignation and tried to scramble away but stopped as soon as Angel let out a displeased growl. “Sleep, Will. We’re far from finished here, and you’ll need a bit of rest after the Claiming. Behave, <em>mo ghrá</em>.” </p><p>“Ya know, all that sappy talk’s fine while you’re buggerin’ me blind, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna put up with it elsewise. Even my poet heart can only take so much of that molasses.”</p><p>“Spike, will you just shut up and get some sleep?” Angel tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I thought the Claim was supposed to make you more endearing? So far, you’re just as impossible as ever.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t have me any other way, ducks, admit it.”</p><p>“<em> Sleep Spike </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys wake from their nap and Angel gives Spike something he hasn’t had in a very long time. The Siring Mark stirs new needs within Angel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look who finally got Angel to bottom!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Spike finally settled in Angel’s arms to drift off, Angel set an alarm for three hours later, making sure to give them more than enough time to go another round or two and clean up before they would have to leave the suite behind for good. He held Spike firmly against his side and fell into a more peaceful rest than he had had in a very long time even with the night’s battle looming in the wings. He had Spike back, <em> really back </em>, finally. He really should look into finding a way to anchor his soul if they made it through the night, just in case. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The alarm sounded and Angel rubbed a hand over his face, slowly and reluctantly pulling himself away from the first pleasant dream he’d had in months. He felt Spike stirring, his slim, lithe body shifting closer, his nose pressed into the curve of Angel’s neck. He could feel his cool breath on his skin as the blonde woke, a soft grunt of discontent falling from his lips as the alarm continued.</p>
<p>“Turn that bloody thing off already.” Spike grumbled sleepily, his shoulder digging into Angel’s armpit as he tried to nudge him into action. “‘S ruining my good mood.”</p>
<p>Angel scoffed and reached out blindly for the clock, not bothering to fumble for the button and tugged the power cord loose from the wall instead. </p>
<p>“Tha’s better”, Spike sighed, still pressed close against Angel’s side. The arm he had draped across Angel’s stomach clutching at him when he tried to move away. “Stay still, ya sod. Not done baskin’ yet.”</p>
<p>“Sure you just want to waste time ‘basking’? I did have something a bit better in mind, but if you’d rather just lay there like a lump, I can just...amuse myself, instead.”</p>
<p>Angel narrowly dodged the top of Spike’s head as it shot up, blue eyes blinking awake to look at him. </p>
<p>“I’m up, I’m up.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. Figured that’d change your mind.”</p>
<p>Spike growled in mock-derision and pulled away from Angel to flop back against the mattress, a smile spreading on his face as he looked over Angel’s naked body. It was a genuinely happy smile, not the lewd smirk that usually graced his features, and it caught Angel by surprise, causing him to look back at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“You okay, Spike? That smile is so foreign on you, it’s a little scary.”</p>
<p>“‘M fine, luv. Just been so long since I’ve woken up to find you still in bed with me. Fella could get used to it.”</p>
<p>Angel smiled sadly back at Spike and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips before sitting up. He wasn’t going to waste these next few hours agonizing over the high likelihood that they were going to meet a bloody end in the upcoming battle, but neither was he going to ignore the possibility. He would do everything in his power to keep Spike safe, the Claim would see to that, but it didn’t change the fact that the Senior Partners weld more power than Angel could hope to compete against. He just hoped the Powers still needed their Champions and would see fit to provide a safeguard. With a fair bit of effort, he managed to shake off the urge to brood. </p>
<p>“Another thing we’ll have to make a habit of if we survive the night, then.” Angel scooted out of bed and took a moment to admire Spike as he stretched his muscles, a flash of renewed arousal flaring in his gut as he took in the pale planes of flesh, all smooth skin and sharp angles. All that compact ferocity, hidden behind a devil’s charm. Spike sunk back to the pillows and caught his gaze, his smile turning smug as he sniffed the air pointedly. Angel tried to play it off and kept his voice light as he dragged his eyes over Spike’s splayed body and landed on his beautifully angular face. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>Spike’s eyes flashed amber and his tongue poked out between his teeth as he quirked an eyebrow suggestively.</p>
<p>“For blood”, Angel clarified, rolling his eyes at his predictably horny Childe. “I took quite a bit from you during the Claiming.”</p>
<p>“Could do with a cuppa, yeah. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Angel headed to the kitchen and Spike got out of bed, padding lazily over to the window and drawing up the blinds to look out the necro-tinted glass to admire the tower-clad skyline, the sun just beginning to sink behind the taller office buildings in the distance. The view was definitely one of the perks he was going to miss the most, but it was a fair trade so long as they made it through, having Angel fully in his life again. </p>
<p>Lost in thought, he failed to notice Angel coming up behind him and started slightly when a pair of cool lips pressed softly against his neck. He relaxed instantly as his Sire’s scent washed over him, leaning back against the broad chest and accepting the mug being pressed into his hand. </p>
<p>Angel hummed and wrapped his arm around Spike’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder to look out the window, his voice sultry as he whispered in Spike’s ear.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how stunning you look with sunlight washing over you. Nearly dropped the mugs when I saw you standing here like this.” Angel turned his head and brushed his nose along the soft skin behind Spike’s ear, a smile in his voice as he felt a small shudder run through him. “We’ll have to look into getting some of this necro glass for wherever we end up. Too pretty a sight to go without for all eternity.”</p>
<p>Spike let out a soft moan and covered his sudden shyness by taking a gulp of the warm blood Angel had handed him. As it hit his tongue, a gasp hitched in his throat and he turned in Angel’s embrace to look up at him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Human? Angel, why-”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna need our strength, and not just for the things I plan to do to you.” Angel let a smirk play across his lips. “I’ve been saving up a stash of it from the firm’s blood bank since I started planning this little siege, in case we need to heal on the run. Drink, Will, I want you as strong as possible when we face down whatever retaliation the Partners are going to throw at us tonight.”</p>
<p>Angel straightened up and stepped back, his own mug raising to his lips as he watched the fading light play over Spike’s pale features. He drank down the blood in a few quick gulps and took Spike’s mug from him as soon as he was finished, setting them down on the dresser against the wall with uncharacteristic carelessness. </p>
<p>“The Great Forehead’s leavin’ dirty dishes layin’ about? Who are you and what’ve you done with Angel?”</p>
<p>Angel huffed a laugh and pulled Spike back into his embrace, backing himself up to the bed as he caught Spike’s lips in a hungry kiss. </p>
<p>“Kitchen’s further than I want to be from you right now.” Angel felt the bed against the back of his knees and let himself fall back to the mattress, pulling Spike down on top of him as he settled amongst the pillows. “Need you, Spike.”</p>
<p>Spike growled softly and nipped at Angel’s lip, his tongue swiping over it to soothe the sting before flicking into his mouth with a groan. The lingering flavor of human blood on both their tongues and overwhelming taste that was simply Angel swirled over his taste buds, desire sparking up his spine and pooling southward. He rocked his hips forward as he worked at kissing his Sire senseless, Angel’s rapidly filling cock sliding velvety-smooth against his own hard length and pulling dual moans from the pair of them. </p>
<p>“<em> Jesus </em> , Will,” Angel rasped against Spike’s lips, his hands sliding up his back to dig lightly into his shoulder blades. “ <em> Spike </em>, fuck, scratch twenty-four hours, make it a week. God…”</p>
<p>Spike chuckled breathlessly, trailing his lips down to nip and tease at Angel’s throat, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. </p>
<p>“Love you, Angel, so bloody much.” Spike worked his way down Angel’s broad body, nibbling gently at his collarbone before settling himself between his parted legs, his tongue flicking around one dusky nipple and teasing blunt teeth over the hardening nub. Angel gasped and arched into his mouth, pleading wordlessly for more. “Always did love having these firm little tits played with didn’t ya, pet? Pretty pecs o’yours always beggin’ for attention, little buds just wantin’ to be nipped. Bloody hell, luv, love the sounds you make when I get the chance to take you apart like this. Such lovely noises, Angel, been without ‘em for too long.”</p>
<p>Angel squirmed beneath him, his hands winding into Spike’s hair, tugging lightly at the curled strands as Spike slowly built him up into a frenzy. Spike worked one nipple into a taut peak before turning his attention to the other, his eyes flicking up to Angel’s face to watch the pleasure play across his features, his hips still rolling slowly to side his own hard cock along the crux of Angel’s thigh, teasing himself with the slight friction that still wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>As soon as he pulled a soft whimper from Angel’s lips, Spike gave the nipple between his teeth one last tug before mouthing his way along Angel’s sternum and down his stomach. Angel groaned and began to pant lightly as he scraped his teeth over the planes and slopes of flesh. </p>
<p>“Know I tease you to no end ‘bout the weight gain, but it’s all muscle, innit? So bloody big ‘n firm all over, fuckin’ beautiful is what you are, luv.” Spike sucked a mark into Angel’s hip bone to match his own fading love bite, Angel’s cock twitching for attention where it was trapped beneath his shoulder. “Looks like Little Angelus is feeling a bit left out...or does he go by Little Angel these days?”</p>
<p>Angel let out a sound that was half-snort, half-moan and tugged a little harder at Spike’s hair, urging him to look up at him. His eyes were lust-blown, a thin ring of amber flickering as need coursed through him, his lips parted, chest heaving with deep, unneeded breaths. Spike growled hungrily, a flash of possessiveness sparking along his spine at the wanton sight he had made of the elder vampire. </p>
<p>Spike shifted again, his hands gripping at Angel’s hips as he let his mouth hover over the tip of his dripping cock, his eyes glued to Angel’s.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, Angel,” Spike flicked his tongue out over the ruddy head of Angel’s cock, groaning huskily at the taste of the drop of pre-cum beaded there. “Christ, Peaches, always taste so perfectly ripe. Tell me, Da, wanna make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Angel moaned as Spike closed his lips over his cock, trying to buck further into his mouth as he suckled sinfully at the head. He was pinned firmly to the mattress, though, Spike’s hands holding him down with a strength that shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did considering the recent consumption of human blood. Words failed him for an agonizingly long minute as he lost himself in the feeling of that cool mouth.</p>
<p>“Spike...hmm, fuck, always so good for me, my sweet Si-Spike…” Angel bit back that word again, the Sire mark at his throat sparking warm even as Spike’s Claim-infused blood still zinged through his veins, mixing with the human blood in a heady combination. He knew he should just let the word out instead of fighting against it, he just didn’t want to throw their dynamic into even more confusion than it already was. Let the Claim settle, let Spike decide whether he wanted to Claim him back, get through the bloody fight waiting for them...then he could figure out the extraneous details. Regardless of archaic epithets of Sire or Childe, they belonged to each other now, even without the added benefits of the Claim. They were both used to keeping things precariously balanced, surely they could take this in stride, too. He just had to keep that word from slipping out. “...”</p>
<p>“Have I lost you there, luv? Angel?” Spike lifted his head, one hand wrapping around Angel’s cock as he stared up at the brunette, a flash of worry in his eyes. “Where’d you go, pet? Driftin’ off on me like that, liable to bruise my ego.”</p>
<p>“No, nowhere.” Angel cupped the back of Spike’s head, trying to guide him back down. “Please, Spike, don’t stop, <em> fuck </em>...still here, Will, God, don’t stop. I want you.”</p>
<p>Spike resisted a few seconds longer before allowing Angel to push his head back down over his cock, this time taking the length down his throat, his nose brushing along the coarse, dark curls as he swallowed around the thick shaft. Spike’s hands soothed along Angel’s thighs and Angel spread his legs further as he continued his ministrations. He let out a pleased growl as the smell of Angel’s arousal thickened, his own cock throbbing in response. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Spike...Will,” Angel bent his legs up at the knee, his feet bracing flat against the mattress as he bucked up into Spike’s mouth, his fingers tugging at his hair. “My beautiful Will, need...Jesus, take me, Spike, need to feel you in me.”</p>
<p>Angel let out a whimpering keen as Spike’s mouth once again left him. His head shot up in confusion at the complete loss of Spike’s touch, surprised to find him sitting back on his knees at the end of the bed. Spike was looking down at the bed, his eyes unfocused and wide with fear, his chest rising and falling with rapid, shallow breaths. Angel clambered quickly to his side, his hands wrapping around Spike’s upper arms, and he ducked his head to try to get him to meet his worried gaze.</p>
<p>“Wha-? Spike, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Spike blinked and looked up at him, a tear welling in the corner of his eye. His voice was small and shaky when he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving again, aren’t you? You don’t plan to make it through the fight; I’m gonna lose you again!”</p>
<p>“Why would you-”</p>
<p>“You hardly ever want me to…haven’t wanted it all this time since I’ve been back. And the last time you gave yourself to me…”</p>
<p>“<em> Oh </em>. Oh, Spike. No, no, my sweet William,” Angel pulled Spike into his lap, mentally kicking himself for not remembering. Spike let himself be manhandled and loosed a broken sob as he buried his face in the curve of his shoulder. “That’s not why I want this. I wasn’t thinking, Spike, fuck...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“<em> You left me </em>.” Spike’s words were muffled as he muttered against Angel’s skin, and Angel could smell the salt-tang of tears. “You gave yourself to me, like some parting gift. A memory to console myself with. You left while I slept there, Angel; I woke up and you were gone, for good. I tried to find you, but I couldn’t scent you out. It was too late.”</p>
<p>“Shh, <em> shh </em> . Oh, my Childe, my sad, lovely boy. I know, and I’m so sorry.” Angel rubbed his cheek against Spike’s temple, his hand soothing down his side. “But that’s not what this is, Spike, I promise you. I meant what I said, I don’t know if any of us will make it away from the Partners clutches, but I <em> will </em>do everything in my power to keep us alive. I just wanted you, that’s all. I swear, Will.”</p>
<p>Spike’s trembling form slowly drew still in Angel’s arms, his head lifting to look up at him. He still wasn’t used to seeing his boy so open and vulnerable like this after years of the tough act he fought so hard to present. Without letting him out of his embrace, he let Spike sit up slightly, leaning in to capture his tear-stained lips as soon as the abject horror had fled his storm-clouded eyes. When Spike finally melted into the kiss, Angel turned them both, smoothly laying Spike against the pillows and straddling his waist before finally pulling away. Spike’s expression was still slightly guarded, but he kept Angel’s gaze as the elder vampire looked down at him.</p>
<p>“Better?” Angel studied Spike’s face carefully for any hint of a lie when he nodded. Finding none, Angel leaned over him to press a soft kiss to his forehead, his still-half-hard cock sliding over Spike’s. Spike let out a low moan and Angel pulled back to brush a fleeting kiss across his lips before continuing. “I still want you to fuck me, Spike, but if you want to stop, we can. I’m not going to force you, Claim or no Claim.”</p>
<p>“You promise it’s not goodbye?”</p>
<p>“Not if I have any say in the matter.” </p>
<p> “Yeah, well, since when do either of us get all that much of a weigh-in on our lives?” Spike ducked his head away with a scoffing laugh. Looking back up at Angel, he rolled his eyes in mock resignation. “Have to be right out my bird to pass up a go at you now, wouldn’t I, luv?”</p>
<p>Angel shook his head with a chuckle and kissed him again, his tongue tangling with Spike’s hungrily, arousal flaring up again as Spike thrust up against him, slim fingers carding through his hair. He felt a soft purr rumbling in Spike’s chest and growled lightly in response, and broke the kiss. </p>
<p>“How do you want to do this, Spike? Hmm, how do you want me?”</p>
<p>“Want it just like this, pet. Face to face. Wanna watch you ride me. Didn’t get to see your eyes last time, Angel, didn’t get to see how bloody gorgeous you are when I fill you up.”</p>
<p>Angel groaned and reached over for the lube on the bedside table, thrusting the bottle into Spike’s hand and rising up on his knees, one sliding up over Spike’s chest. Spike arched into the touch and quickly worked the bottle of lube open and poured a sizable drop onto his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. He smiled up at Angel and reached around him, his slicked fingers trailing down between his cheeks, blue eyes flashing amber at the husky gasp Angel breathed out at his cool touch. </p>
<p>“Want this, pet?” Spike’s fingers brushed slightly over Angel’s rim, pleased at how soon he tried to push back on the teasing digits. “Want me to spread you open for me, Liam? Feel my fingers-”</p>
<p>Spike pressed the tip of his forefinger against the clenching muscle, slowly easing it in past the first knuckle. Angel let out a soft hiss of pleasure at the intrusion.</p>
<p>“-inside you? Fuck, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, Will...<em> Spike </em> .” Angel rocked back against his probing finger, his cock thickening further and curving up toward his stomach as the slick digit slid in deeper. “Yes. Yes, I wanna feel it, want to feel you, Spike. <em> God </em>, need more.”</p>
<p>Spike slid his free hand up Angel’s chest and around his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips with a distracting kiss as he eased a second finger alongside the first, thrusting them slowly as the ring of muscle relaxed. Angel moaned into the kiss and rocked back against Spike’s hand, his cock twitching between them. </p>
<p>Spike bit lightly at Angel’s bottom lip and ran his tongue over it to soothe the sting before delving into his mouth and swallowing a soft gasp as he thrust his fingers deeper, crooking to rub over his prostate. As Spike teased over the bundle of nerves, Angel broke the kiss and threw his head back with a loud groan, his eyes flashing gold in the dimming light as he pushed back on Spike’s hand harder before rolling his hips forward, his cock sliding roughly against Spike’s. </p>
<p>“God, oh fuck, Spike.” Angel rose up on his knees and ran his hand up Spike’s chest, his nails elongating into claws. He teased the sharpened tips over the healing punctures of the Claiming mark as he rocked himself on Spike’s probing fingers. “<em> Mm </em>, fuck, wanted you like this for months, stretching me open, feels fucking perfect.”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, luv,” Spike moaned, arching his chest into Angel’s hand as he pressed into one of the wounds and raised a bloody fingernail to his lips to lick the blood off with a smirk. “Keep toyin’ with the mark like that, ’n I ain’t gonna last long enough to get more than my fingers in ya, Angel.”</p>
<p>Spike worked a third finger into his loosening hole, his other hand slipping between them to wrap around their cocks, pumping them slowly. Angel moaned, working himself between Spike’s hands.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, fuck, Spike, c’mon. Fuck me.”</p>
<p>“Not so nice on the other foot, is it, pet? Always wanna take your time preppin’ me proper, but can’t find a bit of patience yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well...vampires, pain, <em> dammit </em>Spike, just fuck me already!”</p>
<p>Spike chuckled and let go of their cocks, reaching for the lube as he continued working Angel’s prostate. He eased his fingers from the slick hole and Angel lifted higher to allow space for Spike to pour a large drop of lube on his aching cock. Spike took his time, working his fist over his slick cock.</p>
<p>“Christ, I love seeing you desperate like this, <em> Sire </em>, just so bloody gorgeous when you’re gaggin’ for it.” </p>
<p>Angel growled out a warning and Spike relented, one hand tugging at Angel’s hip to guide him into position, the slick head of his cock pressing against the rim. Spike’s breath hitched as Angel braced his hands flat on Spike’s chest and eased himself down on Spike’s hard length, his mouth falling open with a loud moan. Spike’s fingers gripped at Angel’s waist tight enough to bruise as he bottomed out within him.</p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Liam.” Spike ground out a growl, barely fighting back the urge to flip them over and fuck Angel into the mattress. “Still so bloody tight, Peaches, fuckin’ perfect. Tell me, Da, how long’s it been? How long since someone’s had the pleasure of this perfect arse?”</p>
<p>Angel rolled his hips, drawing a grunt from Spike’s lips and smirking down at him. </p>
<p>“Not since you, Will. Well, no one other than me”, Angel amended with a breathy chuckle. “Never wanted anyone else like this. God, you have no idea how many times I thought about dropping that stupid façade of not actually caring about you and just letting you bend me over for once.”</p>
<p>Spike thrust up testingly, the both of them arching into the movement with a groan, and Angel teased blunted fingernails over the Claim, enticing a stuttered whine from him. His eyes flashed gold as Angel lifted himself slowly up, lowering himself back down with another roll of his hips. Angel rode him at a teasingly slow pace, head falling back on his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut as he luxuriated in the feeling of fullness.   </p>
<p>“Oh, bloody hell, Liam...fuck, I can’t...” Spike growled and tightened his grip on Angel’s hips, bending his knees up and rolling them over in a flash, Angel’s eyes flying open as his head hit the pillows. Spike held still within Angel’s clenching warmth, stretching out over him, bracing himself on his arms on either side of his head. “Always such a tease, luv. Better like this, can give you a taste of your own medicine for once.”</p>
<p>Angel locked his ankles around Spike’s back, his heels digging into his ass and urging him impossibly deeper. He rocked his hips down, groaning out as he felt the tip of Spike's cock brush over his prostate, his own cock leaking pre-cum freely against his stomach as he tried to spur Spike into action, his hands fisting the sheets.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Spike, need you to move. <em> Fuck </em> …” Angel snarled as his attempts to goad Spike into continuing failed. ”God damn it, Will, please, okay? I get it, I do, now...I need you. To. <em> Move </em>.” </p>
<p>Spike tutted at Angel and swiveled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing back over his prostate, pulling a loud moan from his lips. Angel released his grip on the sheets as Spike repeated the minimal movement, his hands wrapping around the back of Spike’s neck to pull him down for a desperate kiss. Spike groaned into the kiss, his face rippling as he fought to keep the demon in check, the feeling of Angel clenching so tightly around him nearly overriding his ability for coherent thought.</p>
<p>“Christ, Angel”, Spike rasped against Angel’s lips, his hips finally drawing his aching cock back through the tight walls and thrusting forward, and he swallowed down Angel’s needy moan before turning his head to nip and kiss a cool path along his jaw. “Love you <em> so </em>sodding much, Angel, fuck, so much. Gods, not gonna last, luv. Please…”</p>
<p>Spike trailed off with a frustrated grunt, focusing his attention on the line of Angel’s throat, blunt teeth turning sharp and scraping teasingly over the skin. Angel wound his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Spike’s neck, tugging his head, needing him to look up at him. Spike nipped at Angel’s silent pulse point once more and reluctantly lifted his head, his eyes golden and wide with restrained emotion. </p>
<p>“What, Spike, please what?” Angel slid a hand from around his neck to run his thumb soothingly over Spike’s bumpy brow ridge, his eyes beseeching. “William, tell me, what were you going to ask?”</p>
<p>Spike nuzzled into Angel’s hand, a hurt-animal whine sounding in the back of his throat, and his eyes fell closed. His hips hadn’t slowed their small movements, and Angel arched into the soft thrusts with a quiet gasp, lifting his head to capture Spike’s lips in a sensual kiss. He ran his tongue over Spike’s soft palate briefly before pulling back to gently tease one fang. Spike whimpered into the kiss, one hand lifting to brace across the top of Angel’s back, maneuvering them both so that Angel was practically sitting in his lap. Angel moaned and broke the kiss, panting, pressing his forehead to Spike’s, waiting for him to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Spike?”</p>
<p>Spike stilled his hips and finally looked at Angel, his brow furrowed as he forced himself to keep his gaze. Angel offered him a small smile of encouragement and Spike sighed and looked away.</p>
<p>“I want...Liam, <em> Angel </em>, I...will you let me Claim you back?” Spike’s words were stilted, his voice once again unnaturally nervous, and he found himself unable to look back up at Angel, his eyes wavering back to blue as his human face slipped back into place. “I know we should probably wait till after the big fight to even think about it, but I just-”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“-can’t wait...wh-what?” Spike pulled back and his eyes shot up to meet Angel’s. “You - really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Spike, <em> yes </em> . Of course I want you to complete the Claim.” Angel stroked his thumb along Spike’s cheek, and gave him a fleeting kiss before leaning back against the mattress, pulling Spike with him. Angel let out a soft moan as the movement shifted Spike within him, the head of his cock brushing over his prostate. “ <em> Ah </em>. God, Si-Spike, make me yours.”</p>
<p>A growl rumbled deep in Spike’s chest and thrust deeper, his hands sliding down to grip around Angel’s thighs and pushing his legs wider apart. He was beyond relieved that Angel had accepted his request to Claim him, but he could still smell a hint of hesitancy lacing the love and arousal that scented the air. He was still holding something back.</p>
<p>“Don’t hide from me, luv. Can smell it. You’re biting your tongue on something.” Spike dipped his head to nuzzle his nose into the flesh where jaw met neck, inhaling deeply to make his point. “What is it, Angel? Please, Da, tell me.”</p>
<p>Angel let out a whine as Spike thrust again, that word still heavy on his tongue. Could feel it trying to push past his lips, to finally be spoken into the universe. He felt the Siring mark prickling and his resolve broke. He turned his head towards Spike’s, his lips pressing just below his ear and whispered the word he’d been fighting against.</p>
<p>“<em> Sire </em>.”</p>
<p>Spike gasped and stilled, an unexpected shiver of desire and power running down his spine at hearing the title. Angel nipped at his earlobe and the action was enough to pull him from his hazed stupor; he turned his head and crushed his lips to Angel’s, his fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Angel...say it again”, Spike murmured huskily against Angel’s lips. “Christ, <em> say it again </em>.”</p>
<p>The epithet rasped from Angel’s lips between Spike’s exploring kisses, his demon crowing at his reaction. Spike growled hungrily and gave a short, sharp thrust, swallowing down Angel’s resulting moan, and Angel’s hands clutched at him, nails digging into the taut flesh. His cock twitched between them as Spike’s rolled his hips slowly, both of them drawing needlessly ragged breaths as he broke the kiss. </p>
<p>“You like that, Angel? Like the thought of being mine, my <em> Childe </em>?” Spike pulled out, causing Angel to whine at the loss, and tugged Angel’s legs from around his back, pushing them up towards his chest. Angel’s hands slid from Spike’s sides and hooked under his knees, holding himself open with a pleading moan. Spike let his demon face fall to the fore as he loomed over Angel and pushed back into him. “Bloody hell, how glorious you must’ve been, even back then, for a vampiress who had gone a century and a half without the need of a Childe, to not be able to find it in herself to leave you to the dirt. Would that it were me, luv. That time had gone different and I had been the one to find you, taste the hot blood that poured from this beautiful throat, to feed you my own heart-blood. Wouldn’t ‘ave buried you, neither, would have kept vigil over you, been the first thing you saw when you woke to your new life.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God...don’t stop.” Angel swung his legs over Spike’s shoulders and arched up into his steady thrusts, his hands falling back down to twist in the sheets. “William...<em> ah </em>, Sire...don’t stop. Fuck, make me yours.”</p>
<p>“I will, sweet Liam. Gonna make you mine, my boy; <em> fuck </em>,” Angel clenched around him at the word boy, and Spike thrust harder, one hand planting against the bed for leverage, the other trailing over every bit of Angel he could reach. “I felt that, Angel, my beautiful boy, ah-huh...Christ, think you’ve got a new kink, pet. Oh, that’s gonna be fun to explore later.”</p>
<p>Angel let out a cry of pleasure as Spike’s cock rubbed over his prostate on every second thrust. He could feel his climax looming closer with each stroke and barely had the clarity of mind to reach between them to grip his own throbbing length to stave it off.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Sire, Spike...please, Claim me. Do it, <em> mmm </em>-fuck, do it! Need to come, can’t - can’t hold it.”</p>
<p>Spike growled and dipped his head to Angel’s chest, his fangs teasing over where his heart lay silent. </p>
<p>“You’re mine, Liam, my mate. Always, forever. And I am yours, forever and always. Mine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, God, yes. Yours, William, always yours...<em> ah </em>!”</p>
<p>Angel’s hand fell away from his cock as Spike’s fangs sliced into his flesh, his orgasm washing over him as he felt a flash of white-heat zip down his spine when Spike drew deeply from the wound. He cried out as friction-heated cum splashed over his stomach as the Claim solidified with each gulp Spike took.</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Spike, fuck...come for me, lemme feel you.” Angel’s moans turned into keening whines as Spike continued to thrust within him as he drank. “<em> Please </em>.”</p>
<p>Angel clenched around him again and Spike groaned against his chest as he thrust through his own climax, Angel’s blood surging through his veins and setting his head to spinning as the now-completed Claim settled over them. He eased his fangs from the wound and ran his tongue over the punctures to clean the final drops away as it closed up. </p>
<p>He let his human face shift back into place as he came, his head lifting to find Angel’s lips, clutching the elder vampire to him as he shuddered through the final pulses of his orgasm. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell, Angel, never felt that amazin’, luv. One for the records, that was.” </p>
<p>Angel moaned breathlessly and slumped back against the mattress, his legs threatening to cramp up as Spike kept them slung over his shoulders as he nuzzled his nose into Angel’s neck. </p>
<p>“Spike, gah, Spike...legs.”</p>
<p>Spike chuckled and maneuvered the two of them, easing Angel’s legs back down to the bed. He winced as he pulled out, the prolonged friction more than he was used to lately, and pulled Angel into his arms as he flopped back against the pillows. </p>
<p>“Nice to know I can still fry that brain of yours, luv. You’re barely able to string two words together.” </p>
<p>“Mmh…” Angel let himself get lost in all the novel sensations he was feeling, his demon purring contentedly as Spike tugged him close against his side and gave his soul a quick check to make sure it was still tethered. Soul still intact, he forced himself to focus long enough to grab his phone from the bedside table. “Looks like there’s still a few hours till we have to leave, just enough for a quick nap.” </p>
<p>“What, you too knackered to stick it to me one more time ‘fore we head out, luv?”</p>
<p>Angel growled playfully and turned his face into Spike’s neck, giving him a blunt-toothed nip. </p>
<p>“Just think it would be wiser to let our stamina rebuild some before we go off to pick a fight with the Partners, Will. I really do want to survive long enough to keep my promise of not letting you out of our next bed for a week.”</p>
<p>“Fine, ‘ave it your way then”, Spike sighed, feigning his best ‘thoroughly-put-out’ voice. He reluctantly set an alarm on Angel’s cell and burrowed into the mess of sheets and pillows. “A’right, let’s get our kip in, wouldn’t want ya to miss out on your beauty sleep.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha, William, we both know you’re pretty enough for the both of us.”</p>
<p>“Watch it. Don’t think I’m gonna forget about our little discovery...<em> boy </em>.”</p>
<p>Angel groaned in defeat and more than a little bit of embarrassment and Spike chuckled and turned onto his side, pulling Angel firmly back against his chest. The chuckle turned into a purr and the vibrations lulled Angel into a peaceful rest. There were still things that they would have to work out between them, words to be said, but all of that could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>